Runaway Princess
by MikiMoo
Summary: Runaway Princess Is about Nami who decides to leave the straw-hats because of a certain problem arises. She is lead to believe that Luffy won't be able to support her through this problem because he is immature. Nami has promised to come back within 4 years.


**Hello everyone ! I am Miki :3 Nice to meet you all.  
I hope you will support me through this fanfic.  
(: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own One piece :P**

* * *

_Dear Straw-hat gang  
I will be taking my leave from the group from now on  
I will come back in four years, if you still want me on the team meet me at Foosha Village in the morning.  
I have some business that only I alone can do.  
Please understand I think it's for the best. Thank you for everything.  
-Nami  
_

"Well, I think that is good enough.." Nami said aloud while placing down her pen on the desk. Lucky for her they had recently stopped on a small island so they weren't out at sea. She made her way out of the motel that they had been staying at and went to the ship to take some things she had left on board. _I hope nobody saw me.._ Nami thought while climbing onto the boat. She was now in her room which was pretty small. She began to pack the rest of her belongings in her suitcase. Her eyes caught a glimpse of photograph that they had taken back when Luffy had defeated Arlong and freed her from her imprisonment. Luffy was widely grinning and had his arm around her shoulders, Zorro stood next Luffy and looked pretty banged up and grumpy since he didn't want to have his picture taken, Usopp was next to Nami grinning and just behind the group stood Sanji he had looked upset since Luffy was hanging off from Nami like an idiot. Nami laughed thinking back on that day. She gently placed the photograph in her suitcase and closed it up. She made her way to the door tears came running down her face.  
"Good-bye" She whispered and with that she left the Straw-hats.

* * *

Luffy woke up hungry as ever, he exited his room went down the long hallway came across Sanji's room and barged into the room.  
"Sanji! Food make it !" Luffy yelled out. Sanji was sleeping at the time and he wasn't exactly happy so he chucked his pillow over his head trying to block any noise that would make contact with his ears. Luffy didn't care and didn't get the point of when somebody would chuck pillows over their head so he kept yelling at him like a persistent little kid.

"Shut up!, we're in a motel and you could wake others up.. If you want food go to the chef of the motel!" Sanji yelled back he then threw the pillow at Luffy's face to stop him from talking.

"Fine.." Luffy groaned and then went searching for the chef of the motel. _Geez, I want Sanji's food.. He always cooks me meat_ Luffy's thought suddenly made him crave meat. It was pretty early in the morning and nobody else was out of their rooms except the workers.

"I bid you a fair morning" A worker said bowing her head, Luffy replied with a nod. He passed Nami's room _Would she be awake..?_ Luffy thought in his head then shrugged it off as he barged into her room.

"Hey Nami! Keep me comp-" Luffy said but got cut off when he didn't see her in the room. _Where did she go? _Luffy looked around the room to see if she was hiding but no luck, he exited the room and decided to just wait downstairs. Luffy sat down at the couch and started day-dreaming, he paced around the room he bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch where you're going Captain" Zoro said teasingly, Luffy just shrugged in reply, Zoro and Luffy just stayed silently in the room. Everyone was now awake and in the lobby except for one certain navigator. His stomach growled everyone stared at him

"Lets eat already! I am starved, I have managed to keep my mind off my stomach but now I can't take it!" Luffy yelled everyone laughed.

"Who's going to take our orders?" Robin said smugly, the crew knew where she was taking this, she was going to make everyone play 'Rock, paper, scissors' The person who won had to go up and take their orders to the staff. Everyone then gathered around the table and played the game, they had to stop every now and again because Usopp had always cheated but used his lying tactics to somehow get him out of trouble.

The last person remaining was Sanji, he groaned since he just got comfortable in his seat. Everybody wrote up their orders, his eyes twitched at how much Luffy had ordered and gave him a 'really?' stare which Luffy just gave him a grin.

"Before I go up can somebody go fetch Nami? She still hasn't came down yet.." Sanji said worriedly, everybody stared at each other, Robin stood up and walked towards the stairs then Sanji went to go order. _I wonder if she ever went back into her room.._ Luffy thought. A few moments later a rather shocked Robin ran down the stairs almost tripping over them.

Chopper ran over to Robin "What's the rush Robin? she completely ignored Chopper and went over to Luffy and slammed a tiny piece of paper on the table. Luffy stared at her casually, "Look at it.." She said. Luffy's mouth dropped.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Sanji asked after he came back from the counter.  
"Ye-yeah! Read it aloud Luffy" Chopper said nervously.  
"Dear Straw-hat gang .I will be taking my leave from the group from now on. I will come back in four years, if you still want me on the team meet me at Foosha Village in the morning. I have some business that only I alone can do. Please understand I think it's for the best. Thank you for everything. -Nami" Luffy read aloud, everyone looked astonished.

Sanji took a hold of Luffy's t-shirt "You have to be kidding me Luffy!" Sanji angrily yelled. Robin broke Sanji off from Luffy  
"Fighting will get us nowhere, I read it before and it said everything he said aloud.. C'mon lets look for her ! Maybe she's still close!" Robin said as everyone was about to rush out the door.

"Wait a minute.. Nami will come back to us in 4 years nobody is going after her !" Luffy yelled, everybody looked at him his straw hat was covering his face making it hard to see his eyes.

"B-Bastard ! So you're willing to leave her for 4 whole years ! Who knows if we'll all be alive !" Sanji said raging, he was so frustrated and confused right now he really wanted to punch somebody flying and to find Nami and made sure that she stayed with them for good.

"I'm not keeping her in a cage like Arlong! I-... I'm just not like that.."Luffy said quietly he walked silently out of the room. Luffy was right, if he were to cage Nami up like Arlong did he would open up old wounds and nobody would want that.

Luffy made his way to the Thousand Sunny ship. He thought that he would check it out just in case Nami was in the ship or if she left a note. He went into her room and saw that every single belonging that once stood in the room disappeared like she did. He remembered the little photograph that he had printed off for her was gone. He always told her that if there was something that were to happen that he would always be there for her and that everyone in the crew would help her. _Why doesn't she trust us to tell her one little Problem. _Then again Nami was welcome to have her own freedom. Luffy didn't want her to feel that way that Arlong did EVER. Luffy closed the door and ran back to the motel to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Congratulations Nami! You're 7 weeks pregnant" Doctor Nako said to her. Nami tightened her hands into fists the words just kept repeating themselves in her head.  
"Thanks, I will be staying here for 4 years so get used to me being around again" Nami smiled then left the house. She started to walk through the village, many villagers saw her and said 'hello' and 'welcome back' they even asked her how she was. She thought that she'd better tell Bellimere the news so she went to the flower shop, bought some lavenders then made her way to the hill that had her grave on it. Nami placed a hand on the cross. "I wonder.. What you would say to me being pregnant if you were still alive.. haha you'd probably kill me.. sorry Bellimere but I am having this baby.." Nami said then placed some flowers on the grave.

"Wh-WHAT!? You're pregnant !" Nojiko screamed she wasn't sure how to react.  
"Y-yeah.. You'll be putting me up for 4 years" Nami grinned, Nojiko returned it.  
"So.. Who's the father" Nojiko asked, Nami's smile disappeared she sighed..  
"It's Luffy.." Nojiko's mouth fell open she now had heaps of questions that she wanted answered from Nami but she didn't seem so enthusiastic about it so she decided to ask her what happened some other time, she didn't want to stress out Nami more than what she already is. Nojiko happily changed the subject.

They chatted for several moments then Nami made her way to her old familiar room. She started unpacking which took up about an hour, she looked at all her clothes..  
"Looks like I will need a new wardrobe.. When the baby grows inside of me and when the baby will grow up.. I can't expose her to me walking around in a bikini top.. " Nami spoke to herself she then looked at her stomach. She never imagined her being a mother, she thought that it would be too painful because everybody says its too painful when giving birth to it. She could never have the heart to take away somebody's life before it actually had the chance to grow.

* * *

**Word-count: 1,696.  
****How'd you like it? (: Leave a review/favorite and all that other stuff ;) If it gets good ones I will continue to update as much as I can.  
^^ Thank you for taking your time to read this, it is much appreciated ! ^^**

**- Miki**


End file.
